


Something Changed

by New_Dawn_Fades



Category: Pulp (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Britpop, M/M, RPF, Violins, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Dawn_Fades/pseuds/New_Dawn_Fades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jarvis Cocker may or may not have a small secret he's keeping from a certain violin-playing guitarist. The whole band knows. How much longer can he hide it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF for a band, and actually publishing it, so please, bear with me! I hope you enjoy it.

The venue becomes eerily silent, and all that the eager crowd hears are the strings of a violin. There at the left side of the stage, Russell Senior is giving it his all, tuning out the sounds around him to hit his notes perfectly. Though, to his disapproval, he can't help but glance up at the crowd, at the other band members, and specifically, at Jarvis.

Standing centre stage, and always the same in attention, Jarvis Cocker awaits his cue. Hand on the microphone, other on his hip, he never takes his eyes off of Russell. He's always found it somewhat captivating, the way Russell played. Graceful, if you could call it that. He admitted to himself, silently, that he would wait forever to sing if it meant Russell could continue to play.

Jarvis remembers when he gave Russell that violin, the one he was currently playing. Jarvis had gotten it around five years prior, and it had sat on his shelf with nowhere to go, no one to play it. Each time he tried to pick it up, try to improvise, it would sound awful, as Jarvis had no clue whatsoever how to actually play it. Stashed away in the depths of his closet for another three years, when Jarvis had been looking for a lost pair of shoes, he'd stumbled upon it again. The next day, he'd given it to Russell as a gift, and the man couldn't have looked more pleased. Jarvis knew that behind that startling appearance, there was a warm heart, and the look on Russell's face just let him know more.

Jarvis had heard Steve begin to snicker at their conversation, and shot him an icy glance. Well, as icy as one could get behind those ridiculous frames. Russell paid neither of them any mind. He was too pleased to be receiving an instrument he adored, though he already had two of his own. _This one was special_ , Russell thought, _because Jarv gave it to me_.

The playing of that violin continued, as the rest of the band joined in. Jarvis nearly missed the musical cue he'd been given by Russell, being too occupied by his own thoughts. Often, Russell's violin and Jarvis' vocals would match up in perfect harmony, Jarvis making a mental note to tell Russell afterwards.

"Jesus, Jarv, could you make it any more obvious?"

That comment came from Steve, at the near moment the band entered the backstage area.

"Keep it down, would ya? He's gonna hear you."

Jarvis hissed at the bassist. He then sighed, soon flopping himself down into a folding chair.

"Not like he can't tell either. He's not stupid. Like he can't see the way that you look at him all the time. Candida's noticed, Nick's noticed, even Mark's noticed. We've all seen that look in your eyes. Someone's in loooove."

"And that someone is Jarvis!"

Candida joined in for a moment, passing by.

"Would you pipe down?!"

Jarvis hung his head, shaking it back and forth.

"Maybe I just don't want Russ to know."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later, whether it be from you or from one of us."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Thing is, we would."

"Would what? What've I missed?"

Jarvis glanced up at the white suit-clad guitarist, jacket draped over his arm.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."


End file.
